


Goodbye My Player One

by Danni_chan



Series: Musical Short Stories [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: BUT LIKE TWO, Flashbacks, I died as I wrote this, I'm Sorry, M/M, Most of it is his suicide note, Song fic, TW: Suicide, boyfs, has a happy ending, michael is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danni_chan/pseuds/Danni_chan
Summary: After having a panic attack at Jake's party, Michael goes home and writes Jeremy a note. It doesn't end well for anyone.





	Goodbye My Player One

   Jeremy Heere stared at the wrinkled papers currently lying on the bed. His mind was blank except for one word. Why?  
Why did he do it. HIS Micah would still be here if he didn’t take that Damned forsaken pill! Tears were pouring down his face and he fell to his knees. He reached for the papers and re-read them for the hundredth time.  
    _The time has come. I’m flying away. Mouth. Is. Numb. Heart don’t know what to say. And although I'll be out of sight, dear. No, I'll be right here. Right here forever. And when you look to the night skies. Don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here. Thank you for teaching me lessons Thank you for listening to mine. Man, you know how to ride a bike now. **Don't be scared you'll be fine.**_  
 **_** ________ __________ __________ ____  
   Time seemed to freeze around the teen. The memory of when they were little kids seemed to fill the space around him. It was just before Jeremy’s eighth birthday and his parents were at work.  
 “Hey, Jere!” an eight year old Michael smiled a toothy grin. “I’m gonna go ride my bike. Wanna come?” Jeremy looked shyly at the ground and mumbled. “Jere? You okay?” Worried filled Michael’s voice as small tears brimmed at the corners of the other boys eyes.  
 “I-I” Jeremy began. “I don’t kn-know how.” His whole face was red with embarrassment. _Just great! Now my only friend thinks I’m a total dweeb._ He bit as he awaited the expected reply.  
 “Well I can teach you if you want.” Michael pipped. He gave his friend a smile and handed him his helmet. “It’s easy. I promise.” Jeremy looked up and gave a small smile.  
 “Th-thanks, Micah.” He sniffled as he took the red and blue race striped helmet. He gave a small smile as he put it on. “Are you sure you want to do this. I understand if you wanna go.” Jeremy gave his friend an easy exit.  
 “Yep, now get on and put your feet on the pedals.” Michael dragged his friend over to the small red bike. Once on Jeremy let out a nervous sigh. “Don’t be scared, you’ll be fine.”  
_______ _______ ________ ___________ _______

  _And although I'll be out of sight, dear. Know I'll be right here. Right here forever. And when you look to the night skies. Don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here.Come! No, you can't come with me, stay. I wish I could goodbye. I know it's hard to say. Come! No, you can't come with me, stay. I wish I could goodbye. I know it's hard to say. I know it hurts to stay_  
______ _________ ________ ________ _______  
   Jeremy kept reading, another memory flooded over him. He and Michael were twelve. Michael’s parents were going through their divorce.  
 “I-I don’t want to go Jere. You’re my best friend. I can’t start over again. Dad’s talking about taking me back to Wyoming and living with my Aunt Shurley. Jeremy I can’t lose you! I can’t. I can’t. I can’t do it.” Michael sobbed on Jeremy’s shoulder, his breath uneven.   “I can’t. I can’t. I can’t.” His voice was barely a whisper. Jeremy wrapped around his arms around his friend.  
 “Nothing in the entire universe could ever separate us, Micah.And you can’t lose me even if you wanted to. I promise.” Jeremy whispered to his friend, before they fell asleep surrounded by unpacked boxes.  
________ _________ _________ _______ _______  
    _I-I'd stay if I could. But the universe won't let me. So please. Be. Good. And don't you forget me. And although I'll be out of sight, dear. No, I'll be right here. Right here forever. And when you look to the night skies. Don't think of goodbyes. Think how I'm right here._  
   More tears fell down Jeremy’s face as he read the letter. He knew he only had a few more words left before he would undoubtedly read the letter again. He knew he messed up. And he knew there was no way to fix it this time. Slowly he climbed onto the bed next to him. On the bed was the infamous red hoodie. With shaky hands Jeremy slipped it on and breathed in the familiar scent of Doritos and weed. Jeremy sobbed harder and harder. “I’m sorry Michael. I broke our promise. I’m sorry.” Jeremy sobbed screamed. Across the room Jeremy spied an orange bottle. Slowly, he crawled across the room and clasped it his free hand. Without a second thought he swallowed its contents. He re-read the letter one last time as drowsiness started to overtake him. The last thing he saw were the words  
                                                                        _I Love You, Jere._  
___________ __________ __________ __________  
 “Hey Jere, wake up.” Jeremy’s body started to shake. “Jere? You were having that dream again weren’t you?” Michael looked at him with worry. “It’s okay. We’re okay.” He cupped his boyf riend’s face between his hands. “We’re okay.”


End file.
